Forever Young, A Renesmee and Jacob Story
by Allyvic1994
Summary: Edward and Bella were the greatest couple since Romeo and Juliet. What happens when their daughter falls in love? Fortune favors the brave, but is Nessie brave enough to fight the battles of her past? In this war some won’t survive. So who will be lost?


**.Secret.**

I starred at the roof counting patterns that weren't there.

I could always get out of bed, stomp down stairs, and give him the mouth full he deserved. Idiotic Werewolf!

It was a good plan--yelling at him--it was oddly appealing. But I knew even though I wanted to I wouldn't. Actually "couldn't," would be a better word. Even though I was angry now as soon as I went down there and looked him in the eyes that would all vanish, I would get all lovey-dovey! Some days I hated all these fuzzy feelings. They were annoying!

Don't get me wrong, I love that Jake imprinted on me; but it's kinda getting old—fast!

I heard a laugh from downstairs. Actually it was closer to a bark than a laugh.

Good.

That means it wasn't Jacob. If he had phased I would have felt it. Another imprinting thing. Lately we've discovered that if anything happens, whether it is him phasing or me trying to rip someone's head off—hey I've got anger issues—the other one can feel it. The emotions, that is. That's another reason I wasn't going downstairs. I could feel what he was feeling.

Like crap.

I decided to let him stew in his juices for awhile. As much as it hurt me when he was upset, he deserved this time.

Big-mouthed, idiotic, Werewolf!

How could he dare?

Showing off to Uncle Emmett? The Dumbest thing he has _ever_ done!

What did he except? That Uncle Emmett would laugh then forget about it?

Moron!

I wasn't that dumb.

It's is pretty obvious that if you want to keep a secret from someone like dad, you do not—under any circumstances—tell uncle Em!

I had thought Jake and I had, had an unspoken agreement. That's what it had felt like. That's what I had thought.

But still, if he wanted to tell anyone did it have to be Em? Is he _that_ thick? Or maybe he wasn't thinking? Or did he do it on purpose?

Trying to figure out what was going on in Jake's head was hurting my own.

So when there was a soft knock on the door I cut off all my thoughts about...it.

"Come in." I whispered. As much as I had spoken quietly to keep the panic from showing some of it still slipped through.

"Do you want to talk?" Aunt Rosalie's bell voice asked from the doorway.

I turned my head, took in her expression, and sighed. She knew.

She took in my expression too.

"Yeah, he told me. Don't worry though. He promised he wouldn't say anything."

"You don't think he will tell dad do you?" I asked getting panicked.

She heard the change in my tone and rushed to reassure me.

"No, trust me. He won't say _anything_. Not if he wants to keep all of his limbs attached he won't."

"Thanks Auntie Rose."

"Anytime honey. Are you ok? I swear I'm gonna rip that mongrel to bits for what he did!" she growled menacingly.

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just a bit pissed!"

"Look Sweetie, I am the first to say that, that mongrel needs to be thrown out on his ass just for breathing, but can you blame him from bragging? I sure as hell did."

"I_ am_ happy. Ecstatic really, it's just I'm scared I guess. Dad is going to kill me when he finds out."

As I said it I knew this wasn't true. Dad wouldn't kill me, he wouldn't even yell me. No it was Jake that would be in trouble. Dad would put all his blame on Jacob. He and Jake had just been able to get along again and this was going to change that all. Jacob is going to be dog chow when dad is done with him.

But I couldn't tell Auntie Rose this because I knew that, if she found out she would run straight to dad and tell him everything.

She _loves_ causing Jake pain, and he loves doing the same to her.

It's like a game between the two of them.

And I couldn't let that happen, As much as I was angry at him now I didn't want him trouble, not over this.

Don't get me wrong I don't hate what is going to happen.

I _really_ am ecstatic. As happy as Jake about it, maybe even more; but I don't feel the need to blab about it unnecessarily.

"Your right, he might get angry, but he wouldn't kill you." Auntie Rose said answering my earlier thought.

"Yeah I guess your right. And I think I should go talk to Jake. You know give him a piece of my mind."

I said as I jumped off the bed and stomped down stairs.

As I walked into the living room I took in the scene.

Uncle Emmett, sitting in an armchair watching a game, chuckled as I shuffled in.

"Oooooo...Someone's in trouble!" he said in Jacob's direction.

I growled, whilst—to calm me—Auntie Rose slapped him in the back of the head.

"Stop That!" She ordered in a whisper. "You promised."

My little cousin Elizabeth ---Auntie Rose and Uncle Em's daughter---smiled at me as I walked in the room.

Ok I guess I should explain.

I know what you're thinking Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie have a daughter?

Well yes.

My family have always thought that neither of them had a "super power" they were always the untalented ones, Rosalie was more beautiful and Emmett was stronger than the rest of us.

But that's about it.

That is until I was born.

None of us are sure why but my birth seemed to...set things into motion.

It turns out that Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie are more special than all of us combined.

I'm not exactly sure how to explain it but I guess they are more...human than the others.

What I mean is, Rosalie, her body it can adapt, to have children, unlike that of a usual vampire whose body cant.

I know of lots of vampire whom think it's a crap gift.

But to Auntie Rose, it's the most precious thing she has.

Anyway, Seth and Leah were here too---Everyone else was out hunting.

Not for the first time today I thanked my lucky stars for that---Both of them were in wolf form; and playing with Elizabeth.

Seth smiled me his wolfy Grin; whilst his sister eyed me menacingly and growled.

"Can it Leah, before I ripped you a new one!" Jake snapped.

My eyes narrowed in her direction.

I knew why she was angry. She hated that it was _me_ and Jake in this position and not _her_ and Jake.

As I thought this anger bubbled in my throat and the room seemed to turn a violent shade of red.

Jake read my anger and mistook the reason behind it. He thought he was to blame.

He let out a small, pained whine.

Abruptly my fury vanished and in its place were waves of profound guilt.

How could I do this? Put him in this much pain? I should be shot.

Again, reading my emotions, Jake mistook what they meant. He took my despair meaning I didn't want this; him.

I felt like I was going to be sick when I realized this.

In a blur he rushed to my side.

"Babe, are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked; anxious, Reading my unease.

I wanted to tell him I was sorry. I wanted to say that I loved him; and that I was happy about this too. But I stopped dead right there. With Emmett in the room I was bound to get crap for the 'gooey' stuff later.

Instead I said, "I'm fine...I just....need some air."

"Ok. Ok sure. Lets go." he said trying to give me what I wanted.

Although I had hid the 'gooey' stuff uncle Em still found something funny about our exchange.

"Don't do anything naughty ok?" He asked in a wicked tone.

Jacob let out a small growl, wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the door.

"Give me one second." I requested pulling away.

He starred at me questioning, and a little hurt, but other wise didn't object.

I winked to Lizzie as I walked towards her parents.

"May I?" I asked Auntie Rose in a malicious tone.

"Be my guest." she invited in an equally evil voice.

And with that I slapped Uncle Emmett, with as much force as I could mange, in the back of the head.

"Breathe a word, think a peep of this to anyone else, especially _dad_, and I will rip you a new one myself, do we have an understanding?"

Uncle Emmett grumbled something incoherently and seemed to start to sulk.

"Good." I took his moping as an agreement.

I smiled, skipped back to Jacob, and wrapped my arm around his waist.

All my early anger had vanished, replaced now by my cheerful mind-set.

"Ok I'm ready, let's go." I smiled to him.

He stared into my eyes for a short second, searching.

The he started laughing, his deep, beautiful laugh---loudly might I add.

I tried to keep a straight face but it didn't last long, soon I was laughing along with him.

And apparently I wasn't the only one.

Behind us I could here a couple others join in the chorus.

Auntie Rosalie, with her magnificent chime of a voice, Seth with is deep barking chortle, and even little Lizzie---who is only three--- was giggling at her father's embarrassment.

Only two people in the room didn't seem to be in a laughing mood.

Leah, who I had never seen smile in my whole life, and Uncle Emmett; who was, to his disappointment, the source of all the cheer.

"...Ok..." Jake managed to stutter between chuckles "....Lets go then..."

I giggled one last time, and waved a good-bye to my family.

Jake and I walked for probably five miles in peaceful silence.

We didn't stop moving until we reached the heart of the forest.

Then he let go of me and spun around to look me straight in the face.

"Nessie....I." he started. I placed a finger over his lips to stop him.

"No Jake, don't. Please. If anyone should apologize it's me! I can't believe how...just...horrid...I acted when you told Em. I shouldn't have....you're the best thing that has every happened to me, and I can't believe I was so ready to put that in danger...I...I'm...Oh Jake!" I started to cry.

I couldn't help it.

As I was apologizing, I was imagining my life if he didn't want me, if there really was only just me and him and no...Us.

It hurt. I mean it physically hurt.

Just the thought of it made me feel like I was being ripped into pieces.

I thought I was going to collapse, just considering it.

"Shh...Shh...It's ok babe. I'm not going anywhere. This...us...I promise its forever." he tried to reassure me, finally guessing the real cause of anguish in my heart.

"Why else would I brag to Emmett? For the fun of it? Please! I may be stupid some days, but I'm not that stupid. It's just...he was, like usual, showing off about how he had a family and was married to his soul mate. And I just...couldn't hold it in. I wanted too, for your sake but I was just so...happy. I know that is no excuse, but it's..."

He never really got to finish what he was saying.

Because at that moment, _I _couldn't hold it in.

He was right. About everything.

I don't understand why I didn't think of it like that. But now that he was apologizing, I could really see life, our life, from his perspective.

And I wanted it. I wanted it bad.

So before he could finish I locked his lips to mine.

At first he was stunned.

I could tell he wasn't sure what to do with himself, one minute he thought I was furious at him and the next I was kissing him with more passion than I think either of us ever thought was possible.

Weird.

However, after the momentary lapse of surprise, he started kissing me back just as enthusiastically.

As we stood there, kissing, I felt tears of happiness run down my face.

And I thought I could feel some on Jake's too.

That's when I started to pull away.

I didn't want him to feel hurt, so I kissed him three more times lightly on the lips.

I breathed in a haggard breathe.

"Whoa." was all he said.

"Sorry, that was a bit...uncalled for."

"Babe, do _not _apologize, that was whoa."

I took in his expression.

It looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

I couldn't help myself; I know it was a bit cruel, but the look on his face!

I would have paid good money for something as funny as the expression his face held at that moment.

I _Laughed_.

Actually had hysterics would be a bit more precise.

At first I just giggled slightly, but then his expression shifted, brightened.

And that's when it started.

I fell to the floor and started rolling around with laughter.

I looked up at him again, and he was starring at me like I had lost my mind.

"What's so funny?" he asked bewildered.

I just kept laughing, I couldn't stop.

"Nessie, seriously what is so funny??"

"...the...your...face...ha-ha!!!!"

"Okay...you've completely lost it."

With that he knelt down and started shaking me.

"Babe? Babe! Seriously stop!"

"I...I....cant." I managed to mutter between chuckles.

"Maybe this will help..."

And suddenly he fastened his lips to mine.

Turns out he was right; it did help stop the hysterics.

I don't think it helped me become less crazed though, because when he started I just....didn't want to stop.

Sadly, he didn't feel the same way.

Before I was ready he started pulling away.

"Babe..." he started.

_I don't think so _I thought to myself deviously.

I suddenly molded myself into him, and by the way he responded it seemed he didn't want to stop now either.

I had just lost pretty much all of my sense, when I heard the one person that could possibly be a reason for me to stop.

Dad.

For a half human, I have good ears.

And I could hear him talking to Uncle Em all the way to the house.

I froze. And feeling my distress so did Jake.

"Crap." I muttered when Jake pulled his lips from mine.

"What...is...it?" he almost crooned.

"Dad."

And with that he jumped up, pulling me along with him.

"Lets go." he muttered; hurrying.

We made it the house in record time.

"Hey Guys!" Seth greeted us now in his human form.

"Hey Seth, are Ed and Bells home, finally?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. Actually Edward's looking for you Jake, and Nessie your mum is looking for you too."

I gulped.

Then I grabbed Jake's hand and thought _they know. _

Another imprinting thing is that when we come in contact---like holding hands--- we can read each other's thoughts. But only the thoughts we are wanted to hear.

"I'm sure that's not it, Babe." Jacob replied out loud.

Changing the subject---for my own sanity--- I turned to Seth and asked.

"Where's Elizabeth?"

I thought it was odd, wherever Lizzie was Seth was usually there too.

See Jake isn't the only werewolf that has imprinted on a vampire.

I was fifteen---so about five in human years--- when Lizzie was born.

Charlie, Jake, the Clearwater's and I were all on a holiday in Ireland, when she was born.

We had been visiting some of my vampire...cousins.

So by the time we came home she was about three months old.

The first day back, Seth decided to come and visit the new member of the family.

And that's when it happened.

As soon as he laid his eyes on her, there really wasn't anything anybody could do.

Jake and I were so ready for a war to blow up over it.

What with Uncle Emmett being the strongest vampire, any of us know, and Auntie Rose pretty much hating anything with four legs and fur we were pretty sure it wouldn't end well.

But they were both oddly cool about it.

Happy, even.

Auntie Rosalie says Seth is the best thing she could ever have asked for, for her daughter.

And by his attitude I suspect Uncle Emmett feels the same.

Maybe.

"She's playing with Emmett, you know some father daughter time." Seth said answering the question I'd asked him.

"Get kicked out huh?" Jake mocked, trying to be funny.

"No, I left to give them some time together. Is that ok by you, Mr. Alpha?" Seth retorted winking at me.

"Oh...yeah...sure...I guess." Jake mumbled.

I stifled a giggle.

"Well..." I started when I was sure I wouldn't laugh. "We should probably go inside, you know, we shouldn't keep my parents waiting."

"Good luck." Seth added as Jake and I walked inside.

"Mum? Dad?" I called as we walked into the living room.

"There back at the cottage." Uncle Emmett answered.

As I looked around I realized that everybody was home.

And they all seemed to be stationed in the living room. Well everyone except mum and dad.

Esme, Lizzie and Auntie Rose smiled at me as we walked in...

Well maybe Lizzie wasn't smiling at me after all, because Seth walked in right behind us and sat next to her.

I smiled back anyway.

Then I glanced at Auntie Rosalie.

It took me a second or two to understand the look on her face.

It was almost...apologetic?

_Oh No! _

_HE DIDN'T!_

My eyes must have shown some of my horror because; she nodded me a confirmation of my worst fear.

I felt anger bubble up inside my throat. I could taste venom---metaphorical of cause because I'm not actually venomous---on my tongue.

I turned to face Uncle Emmett.

Oh my god! The look his face held, I was ready to rip out his throat!

I didn't except him to be scared, or even sorry like Auntie Rose, but I expected him to be, I don't know...an uncle.

How stupid of me!

Because he wasn't even fazed, if anything he was _too_ happy with the way, today had unfolded.

He was smiling, his big dumb grin!

I growled a warning.

That did it.

Within a matter of seconds he was having hysterics.

Just like I had, been in the forest; but I didn't find this time funny.

Because he was laughing at _me_!

I know, my behavior was uncalled for, I mean he is still family no matter what.

And I knew this after, but at that very second I really couldn't help myself.

My animal instincts took over, oh and my anger problems helped too.

Because, once he let out his tenth chuckle I lunged.

Right for the throat.

Crash. Bang. Scream. Laugh.

Laugh?

Who was laughing?

I could hear Jake, Seth, Rose, and two others....

Mum and Dad.

I froze.

Uncle Emmett, took advantage of the and tackled me to the ground.

"I win, you lose!" he growled menacingly at me.

"Ok, Ok, that's enough Em, are you proud of yourself, winning against a child? I swear some days...." Auntie Rose intervened pulling him off me.

As soon as he was out of my way, I flung myself back onto my feet.

"That was exceedingly entertaining Renesmee, but, May I be so rude as to ask, why you were wrestling with your uncle. And losing?" dad chuckled.

"I wasn't losing...I just got...distracted!" I happily retorted.

"Very well. But just in case I think I need to teach you to fight...again."

"I'd beat you any day." I challenged.

He laughed.

"Seriously, sweetie, why were you fighting with Emmett?" mum intervened.

"I...I..." I didn't know what to say.

"Bella..." Dad turned to mum, "I understand you think she deserves privacy, but can you please put your shield down for just one moment, I need to know what she is trying to say."

"Umm..."

"Mum Wait!" I yelled.

Oops.

Now I'm dead.

"Oh no...How dead am I?" I asked mum.

"It depends. What aren't you telling us?"

"Well...you...I...well...umm...the...you see...it...we...ehhh."

"What Nessie Is trying to say is, we have some news for all of you..." Jake butted in trying to save me, from being a babbling fool.

"What kind of news?" dad asked suspiciously.

"Well...I...the...it." I couldn't form a full sentence no matter how hard I tried it just wasn't working.

What is a girl to do?

Luckily my own personal hero intervened.

"Edward, Ed, Maybe you should sit down?"

"Why do I need to sit down? What have you done to my daughter?" dads voice got higher the longer he talked.

"Dad he didn't do anything to me!" I yelled.  
"Nessie calm down. Ok Jake what is the big news?" mum asked.

That's when he told them.

With everyone still in the room we all got to watch dad's face go from, white, to pink, to purple, to green, and back again.

Mum's face went blank like she was in deep thought, then a colossal smile spread across her face.

Everyone else already knew, so it was nothing big to here Jake say it.

As I watched my parent's reactions, Jacob continued to talk.

"....And that is all. I love Renesmee with all my heart, you know that, and I...we are exceedingly, over the moon about what is happening. I hope you are both too."

"Oh! My! GOD!" mum said. "That is...well...it's just...FANTASTIC! Congratulations honey!" then she wrapped me in a massive hug.

"Thanks....mum...can't...breathe..."

"Oops...sorry sweetheart." she apologized. Jake Laughed.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He had frozen. He was a real life statue standing in our living room.

It was weird.

I felt a strange sense of Déjà vu.

I couldn't place it.

And then I realized why; because it wasn't my déjà vu to have.

As a part of my memory power, I can not only show people memories, but also see those of others, it is very useful when I need to get information, but sometimes it is a pain.

This specific memory was Mum's.

She had showed me the story many times over, the one where she first learnt about me.

Dad had sat there, like he is standing now, frozen, statue like, as if he was preserved or carved from stone and not a living and breathing—sort of---person.

Mum says it's his way of going into shock.

"Edward?" Mum asked, with a sigh.

"Edward, Ed? Mate? I'm sorry, but think of it like this. The way you feel about Bella is the way I feel about Nessie. You know that better than anyone, please understand." Jacob pleaded, trying to force a response out of my stone carved father.

And it worked.

I had bowed my head whilst Jake had pleaded, so when I felt dad come towards us I assumed it was in anger, and I braced myself for the coming slaughter.

It didn't come.

Instead he wrapped his arms around Jake and me, and hugged us fiercely.

I was ecstatic that he wasn't trying to kill us!

But after a minute, I couldn't take the hugging much longer.

"Dad....Can't...breathe...to...tight...Ow..."

"Oops! Sorry sweetie."

Then he turned to Jacob.

"You are right. I do know you better than anyone probably. And I know that you love my daughter with all your heart. I am glad it was you that the gods pick as her soul mate..."

I couldn't believe it.

I started to cry with joy, and Jacobs grin grew larger than it was possible.

But dad wasn't finished talking to Jake.

"...There is one condition though."

Oh no. What could he possibly come up with in the past three minutes? I didn't want to consider the possibilities.

Jacob didn't seem as anxious as me.

"Name it."

"Its pretty simple really, you take care of her."

Oh. Well I could deal with that condition.

"With my life." Jacob vowed.

And then I did something I really shouldn't have.

I spun around and kissed Jacob with as much passion as was polite in public.


End file.
